Cologne Commotion
Episode Description Cologne Commotion is a fan episode of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. In this episode, Disco Bear steals Sniffles' chemical cologne and uses it to attract girls but everything goes wrong. Starring Roles *Disco Bear *Sniffles Featuring Roles *Cuddles *Giggles *Josh *Stacy *Petunia *Handy *Toothy *Jussy *Lammy *Mr. Pickles *Lifty and Shifty *Liftelle and Shiftette *Todd *Russell *Mandy *Splendid *Deeka *Devious *Kivila *Nutty *Lollie *Mime *Ribbon *Lumpy *Flaky *Flippy *Crazy *Shelly Appearing Roles *Fungus Plot The episode starts at the Happy Tree Town Park. Cuddles is pushing Giggles on the swing, Handy and Petunia are playing on the see-saw, Toothy and Jussy are sitting on the bench talking and laughing and Josh is painting a picture of Stacy as a model. Disco Bear watches them in envy. He sees Lammy and goes to flirt with her. A slap is heard and Disco Bear walks away with a slap handprint on his face. Disco Bear walks through the streets looking depressed until he notices Sniffles' house. He goes to it and looks through the window. He sees Sniffles finishing making a cologne that attracts girls only. This gives Disco Bear an idea. As soon as Sniffles leaves, Disco Bear enters through the window and takes the cologne. Sniffles returns dressed up, only to find the chemical is gone. Disco Bear is seen running through the streets while holding on the bottle of a chemical cologne. But not watching where he's going, he trips and the bottle flies out of his hands. Lifty and Shifty are seen snickering and the bottle lands in one of the bags of money undamaged. Lifty and Shifty look in the bags and Shifty finds a bottle of cologne in the bag. Lifty notices and ask what it is. Shifty just shrugs. He sprays the cologne on himself and his brother. They smell themselves and feel nothing. Liftelle and Shiftette walk by and smell the scent and immediately fall head over heels in love with the thieves. Lifty and Shifty are frightened and flee. Disco Bear searches for the cologne when the raccoons run pass him. He notices the bottle in one of the bags and runs after them. Lifty and Shifty bump into Todd and the bottle of a scented chemical on his lap. The duo run as Liftelle, Shiftette and Disco Bear run pass Todd. Todd looks at the cologne and sprays himself with it. Five couples (Russell and Mandy, Mime and Ribbon, Nutty and Lollie, Splendid and Deeka, Devious and Kivila) come by and the girls smell and abandon their boyfriends, much to the boys' jealousy. Todd notices the girls coming to him and run away. Meanwhile, Disco Bear manages to catch up Lifty and Shifty who have been caught and kissed by Liftelle and Shiftette. Disco Bear looks in the bags of money but cannot find the cologne. He asks the raccoons if they put on the cologne. Lifty and Shifty reply that they did and this happened. Disco Bear then notices Todd running while the girls chase him. Disco Bear goes after Todd and asks where the cologne is. Todd replies that he dropped it at the park. Disco Bear runs off to get it. Back at the park, Lumpy is walking and notices a bottle of chemical cologne and sprays himself with it. Sniffles arrives and yells at him. Thinking he wants the cologne, Lumoy sprays it at Sniffles. Disco Bear shows up, grabs the bottle and uses the last of the remaining chemical on himself. Flippy, Flaky, Crazy and Shelly then appear. Flaky and Shelly smell the cologne and run to Lumpy, Sniffles and Disco Bear. Lumpy grabs Sniffles and Disco Bear and run. Flippy and Crazy flip out with jealousy. Lumpy, Sniffles and Disco Bear bump into Todd, Lifty and Shifty. They notice they have lipstick kisses all over their faces. Giggles, Petunia, Stacy, Jussy and Lammy are affected and run toward the cologne wearers. The boys turn to see, to their horror, to see the jealous boyfriends blocking the way. The cologne wearers run off. Fungus is seen napping in the dumpster when he is awaken to see the cologne wearing boys running in the alley. They then jump into the dumpster where Fungus is and he is impaled by Lumpy's antler. The chemical cologne wear off, resulting the boys to no longer smell pleasent. The girls show up but when they smell the stench, the clench their noses and walk away. Lumpy, Sniffles, Disco Bear, Todd, Lifty and Shifty, now covered in garbage, are relieved until Cuddles, Handy, Josh, Toothy, Russell, Nutty, Mime, Splendid, Devious, Flippy and Crazy appear with their jealousy glares. They block their way. The stenched boys laugh nervously and then the jealous boys begin to beat the them up. First, Flippy and Crazy stomp on Lumpy. Next, Cuddles, Josh, Handy and Toothy kick Disco Bear several times. Then, Splendid uses his laser eyes and Devious uses his ray gun to vaporize Lifty and Shifty. Russell scars Sniffles several times with his hook. Finally, Nutty and Mime punch Todd several times. As soon as the boys leave, Mr Pickles appear and pokes Disco Bear's eye with a needle and he dies from blood loss. Then, Mr Pickles slits Sniffles' throat and finally, he stabs Todd in the back. The episode ends with the couples holding hands and walk away. Deaths #Fungus is impaled by Lumpy's antler. #Lumpy is stomped to death by Flippy and Crazy. #Lifty and Shifty are vaporized by Splendid and Devious. #Disco Bear dies from blood loss after his eye is poked. #Sniffles gets his throat slit by Mr Pickles. #Todd is stabbed in the back. Injuries #Disco Bear gets slapped by Lammy offscreen. #Disco Bear is kicked several times by Handy, Josh, Cuddles and Toothy. #Sniffles is scared by Russell several times. #Todd is punched several times by Nutty and Mime. Trivia *Lollie makes another appearance in this episode since Sing of Candy. It is also her first featuring role. *This is Ribbon's debut and her first featuring role. *This is also Mandy's debut and her first featuring role. *This is the third time Disco Bear uses something and gets the girls but the plan backfires. The first is Under the Disco-toe and the second is Love is in the Bear. *This is one of the episodes where Flippy and Crazy flip out without killing other characters. *Nobody dies until the boys arrive at the alley and jump in the dumpster. *Flippy and Crazy stomp on Lumpy the same way Flippy did to Pranky in episdoe Mad About Glue. *This is Deeka's first featuring role. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 41 Episodes Category:Articles in need of images